Color gamuts that are a range of colors that can be represented, i.e., reproduced, by display devices may vary according to the performance of the display devices.
Accordingly, when a color gamut of an input image is different from a color gamut of a display device for displaying the input image, color reproduction of the display device for displaying the input image may be improved by appropriately correcting the color gamut of the input image to match the color gamut of the display device.
For example, when the color gamut of the input image is narrower than the color gamut of the display device, the color gamut of the input image needs to be increased in order to improve color reproduction of an image displayed on the display device.